


Love Me Back

by Mrs_Monaghan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Arguing, Bi Mickey, Emotional Hurt, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: It sucks to be in love with your best friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of something b4 retiring to bed... 
> 
> Thank u for clicking on this,  
> Enjoy!

"Come on Ian, let's go."

"But I don' wanna."

"Yeah you do. Out!"

Ian groans and relents. 

Mickey pushes Ian out of the apartment forcefully so they can head out to this party he's been invited to. It's gonna be off the motherfucking chain. 

 

√

 

Mickey is surrounded by a couple of guys who are keenly paying attention to whatever he's saying. Ian steps closer with his one and only drink since he got here. 

"Yeah, a threesome. And it was only our first date!"

"You're so fucking lucky man. Would do anything to bag a slut." one of the guys says. 

They all laugh. 

Mickey downs his entire bottle. "Yep, she was definitely one." more laughter. "Aye, mind if I smoke in here?"

"Go for it."

Ian watches as Mickey lights a cigarette and is about to walk towards him when some guy does instead. "Hey."

Mickey blows smoke in his face. "Sup?"

"You're cute, so am I, we should take a walk."

Mickey smirks and raises an eyebrow in that Mickey way before grabbing himself a bottle of whisky then leaves with the guy. 

Ian sighs in disappointment and moves back to stand at a corner. He is used to this by now. No matter where they go Mickey will end up fucking someone and Ian will be left feeling heart broken. It doesn't stop hurting no matter how many times it happens. 

But what was Ian supposed to do? Confess to his bi friend that he has been in love with him for fucking ever? He would most probably face rejection and Ian wasn't ready for that. 

 

√

 

"Man, last night was fucking A!"

Ian is asleep in his bed when Mickey jumps on it to update him on last nights conquest. 

"I should've never have given you my fucking key." Ian mumbles into his pillow but Mickey ignores him. 

"So listen, I think this guy's for real."

"Really?" Ian turns over and asks disintrested. 

"Yeah. I'm serious."

Ian gets up and puts on his rabbit slippers heading into the kitchen Mickey on his heel. "Every guy and or girl is always _it._ "

"What are you talking about?" Mickey lights a cigarette as Ian makes coffee. 

"Nothing."

Mickey scoffs. "Whatever. I gotta go. Date. How stupid of me to think I would get support from my best friend." Mickey says already walking away. 

"Dammit." Ian curses under his breath. "Mickey!" he calls and Mickey stops. "I'm sorry. I've just woken up and I'm..." he trails off and crosses his hands staring at the carpet. 

"So you _are_ happy for me?" 

"Yeah, totally." Ian clears his throat. 

"Oh man, thank you so much!" Mickey runs towards him and gives him a tight hug. 

Ian makes the most out of it like he always does. Mickey let's him go and closes the door behind him. Ian goes back into the kitchen and throws the first thing he sees against the wall. 

 

√

 

Ian is on his way from work when he receives a text. **Coming over?**

 **On my way.** Ian replies. As if he's ever been able to tell Mickey no.. 

Ian reaches Mickey's apartment and unlocks with his key. He hears voices inside and walks towards the living room. Mickey has company. 

"What's going on?" Ian asks unsure of why he's here. 

"This is Ted. Ted, this is my best friend. Be nice to him, his opinion matters." Mickey tells the guy. 

Ian shakes his hand still unsure. "Who is this?"

"My date." Mickey replies casually as he rolls a joint. 

Ian is confused because this is not the guy from the party. "What happened to...?" Mickey gives him a pointed glare and he keeps quiet. 

 

√

 

Ian is all for hanging out with Mickey and his boyfriend of the hour but he draws the line at watching them make out. Suddenly he feels exhausted, and tired. 

Tired that Mickey is so fucking blind.  
Tired of feeling jealous of this men and women who come and go, wishing he was able to kiss and touch Mickey like they do.  
Tired of giving affection that is never going to be reciprocated. 

Ian is just plain fucking tired. 

He gets up angrily and leaves the apartment. He's just out of the building when he hears; 

"Ian!"

Ian shuts his eyes and breathes. He turns around to see an out of breath barefooted Mickey. "You should go back inside. To your date."

"Not until you tell me what the fuck's up with you."

"Nothing!"

"It's always nothing with you. Even now when your angry it's still _nothing_ "

"I am not angry." Ian protests. 

"Yes you are. Why are you mad Ian?" Mickey steps up to his face and Ian can feel his resolve breaking.

"I... I can't do this anymore."

Mickey is confused. "Do what?"

"I can't just watch this... people come and go as you claim that your in love with each of them."

"What's wrong with that? It's my fucking life!"

Ian rubs a hand across his face. "I... I have to go." he has no choice but to run so Mickey doesn't follow him. 

 

√

 

Ian is watching some horror movie when there's a timid knock on his door. He gets up and is surprised to see Mickey. He gets in and sits back on the couch. Mickey lingers at the door for a few seconds then walks in and joins him. 

"I need my best friend back. It's been a fucking week Ian. We have never gone this long without talking. Please tell me what I did so we can move forward."

Ian leans his head back and shuts his eyes. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it would ruin us."

"The fuck are you on about?"

In the week of not seeing Mickey Ian decided he was done torturing himself. He was going to gumble on their friendship. Maybe it survives, maybe it doesn't. But Ian can't hide his feelings anymore. 

"You were right. I was angry that day."

"About what?"

"About how..." Ian takes a deep breath. "I love you Mickey, and I can't watch you date other people anymore because it's killing me." Ian let's out his voice cracking. 

 

√

 

After a week of crying Ian finally decides to leave the house for something other than work. Last week when he'd confessed his feelings Mickey had more or less ran out. 

Ian had expected that reaction as a possibility but it didn't hurt any less. He had cried and cried and cried until there were no more tears to shed. Now a cute guy had given him his number at his regular coffee shop and Ian was meeting him for a date. 

Step one to getting over Mickey here we go. 

 

√

 

Mickey has been thinking about what Ian said and he thinks they can work around it. Even though Ian had been in love with him this entire time they had still managed to be friends and be there for each other. He doesn't see why that has to change. 

So what if he didn't feel the same way? It doesn't matter. Their friendship is too important to end like this. He's however surprised by the sight that greets him. There's a blond guy pinning Ian to wall of the apartment building and they're kissing. Ian has his arms tightly wrapped around this stranger. 

Several emotions go through Mickey's body but the one that surprises him the most is pain. The pain he feels in his chest and stomach and... and everywhere. He gets this strong urge to choke this blond guy and watch as the life leaves his eyes. 

Mickey takes a step back shocked by his dark thoughts. _What the hell?_

Blond guy kisses Ian one last time and spanks him as he walks away. Ian laughs loudly clearly pleased and Mickey wants to break all fifteen knuckles of blondie's hand. 

_What is wrong with him?_

He watches as blondie gets in his car and drives away. That's when Mickey gets his mobility back and gets into the building and into the elevator. 

 

√

 

"What the fuck was that?" Mickey busts into Ian's apartment. 

"Mickey what the fuck, you scared me!" he clutches at his chest. "What are you even doing here?"

"Who was that?"

Ian squints at Mickey. "A guy I met."

"A guy you met." Mickey laughs humorlessly. "I don't want you seeing him anymore."

Ian crosses his arms. "Who the fuck do you think you are! Because last I checked, I didn't even have a best friend."

"Oh shut up you'll always have me."

"Really? Because you left me all alone and I haven't heard from you in fourteen fucking days Mickey. And then you expect to still have a say in who I can and cannot date?"

"Look, I'm sorry a'ight? Just..." Mickey scratches at his eyebrow. 

If Ian didn't know any better he would think that Mickey was jealous except... no way that's possible. "Mickey, why are you here?"

"I came to apologise. I wanted to tell you I really don't want our friendship to end."

"And I told you I can't be your friend."

"So just like that, you're ready to end years of friendship?" Mickey sniffs. "It's that easy for you."

Ian steps close to Mickey. "No it's not. It's the furthest thing from easy. It's the most difficult thing I have ever done. But put yourself in my shoes Mick. Watching the man you love be with someone else, I can't. I have done it for long enough and I can't anymore."

Mickey breathes in and cups his cheek. "What if that man thinks he could love you back?"

"What?"

Mickey nods. "I thought that I didn't have feelings for you until I saw you with that... that guy and I wanted to drown him in battery acid."

"Jesus Mickey, that's awful."

"I know. And it all makes sense. I was happy with you being fucking single because I like not seeing you with anyone else."

"And yet you got to fuck every Tom, Dick and Harry."

"Selfish I know."

Ian feels like his heart is about to jump out of his body and start jumping for joy. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Nothing like jealousy to make a man face his feelings."

Ian laughs and pulls Mickey into a hug. "I'm so happy!" 

"No, no, no, fuck Ian, don't cry."

Ian sniffles. "I can't help it I've wanted to..." he kisses Mickey and it feels so good. "wanted to do that for so long. _More._ " He moans and kisses Mickey again. 

Mickey returns the kiss and he thinks maybe it's time he stopped looking for what has been right in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> ♥


End file.
